1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving a signal in a Near Field Communication (NFC) system in which communication is conducted directly between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio communication between devices in close proximity may be conducted by using Near Field Communication (NFC). Device to Device (D2D) communication or ad-hoc communication, which is characterized by direct communication between devices without intervention or use of a relay, is a kind of NFC.
Along with the recent rapid growth of data services and smartphones, D2D communication or ad-hoc communication is under active study. D2D communication enables deployment of new services due to its advantages of reduced battery consumption, an increased bit rate, and robustness against infrastructure failures. Accordingly, D2D communication has emerged as a promising technology for future-generation communication systems.
However, in D2D communication, different scheduling schemes should be used according to a target performance in a communication system. In order to implement different scheduling schemes, information for each scheduling scheme is used. However, there is no specified frame structure that supports implementation of different scheduling schemes, and, thus, applying a plurality of scheduling schemes is difficult.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving a signal in an NFC system in which communication is conducted directly between devices.